In The End
by watermouse
Summary: Yeah so this is Link/Sheik and Sheik is a girl in this story


((A/N: Alrighty so first of all, this is a Sheik/Link story, so I'm using Sheik, not Zelda. SHeik is also a _girl_ in this story, so there ya go. Also, Sheik and Zelda are different people here. I don't exactly know the whole backgrounds on either Sheik or Link, so I'll most likely get half of the stuff I talk about wrong, but it's okay, because I know. So basically, I'm making up the whole background story and the storyline, I'm only using the characters and the settings from the game. I'm planning on making this story fairly short, so only about three or four chapters, but I guess I can't really guess that. So yeah, sorry for this super long author's note.))

(Sheik's P.O.V)

I woke up to an abrupt ringing noise coming from my alarm as I internally screamed. Time to get up, I suppose. I looked around the room to find that Zelda, my roomate, had gotten up before me, and probably had already made her way to the dining hall, for breakfast. I got out of bed and got out my regular attire. Green it is. After putting on all of my usual garments (which took a fairly long time, I might add,) I made my way down to the dining hall to see if they had posted the brawlers for today, along with maybe getting a little something to eat. The farmiliar noises of conversation got louder and louder as I got farther down the hall to the dining hall. As I approached the tables of people, I was waved over by Zelda, and made my way to her table, along with Peach, Samus, and Marth. They weren't exactly my friends if you asked me, it was more of a mutual relationship. If something were to happen to them, sure I'd care, but I guess I don't really talk to people enough to 'get to know' them. I prefer to be alone. But since they are the group of people I tend to be around most of the time, I guess you could call them my friends. "Hey, Sheik! Sorry, I was going to wake you up but I guess I just decided to let you sleep. The listings for today are over there! I think your name is on it!" Zelda said, in a voice a little too high pitched and excited for being this early in the morning. I liked Zelda, but, well, she was a princess, and that's all I really have to say. I gave her a quick nod before making my way across the room to where Zelda had said the listings were posted. Sure enough, my name was on the list. I was supposed to be in the last brawl of the day. It was a brawl against Ike, Pit, and Link. Easy enough. It was going to have three rounds, or two out of three, the winner taking on giant bowser, in slow-motion. I sighed, and turned around to walk back to Zelda's table, until a voice started me. "Hey Sheik! Do you think you could help me practice fighting before I have to brawl today?" Lucas looked up at me, a smile on his face. I didn't really have anything planned at all for today, seeing as I didn't actually have to fight until later, so I agreed to help him practice. "Okay, I don't have anything else going on today until later, so that will be fine. What time do you want to start?" I asked him. "Could you be ready in like, forty-five minutes? I have to fight in the second battle with Link, Snake, and Captain Falcon, so i'm going to need a lot of practice." I was surprised they put such a small kid in a battle with some of the toughest fighters here. I mean, Lucas wasn't a horrible brawler, but usually they wouldn't pair someone like him with three of the harder fighters to beat. Oh well, I guess we would need a lot of practice.

So, until about two-o'clock, Lucas and I had practiced for a good two and a half hours at least, to practice for his fight at three, which had apparently been a big success for him. He had actually won! He hadn't only won either, but he barely took any damage, along with taking out six of the other fighter's stock. I know the practicing would help a lot, but I didn't expect him to do that good. So, my day had consisted of practicing with Lucas, and that was actually about it. It was now about seven o'clock, and the fighters were having dinner back at the dining hall. I wasn't very interested in the conversation going on at the table I was sitting at. Zelda and Peach were going on about how cute Pit was, or how much makeup they should wear when they go watch the big fight tonight. Oh yeah, everyone was talking about the brawl I was going to be fighting in tonight. Apparently it was some big thing. I don't really know why though, something about it being a 'good selection of fighters' or us all having the equal amount of fighting skills, I don't know. "So, tell me again why this is supposed to be such a big deal?" I asked. "Because you guys are like the best fighters there are, and there's been something going around about whoever wins having to fight two giant bowsers in slow-motion unstead of one!" said Zelda, again a little too loud and high pitched for my liking. So they're planning on putting two giant bowsers in there with whoever wins. Well, I guess the bowsers aren't exactly what I'm worried about, it's just the slow-motion part that gets me. I just don't fight as well with it. But you know, I might not even win this thing anyways, so there's no need for me to get cocky and think I am. But it's always good to be prepared.

After a handful of 'good lucks' and other things of the sort referring to the fight tonight, I made it to my room to get ready for the thing. Zelda had gone out with Peach and Samus to get ready, which I don't really understand what they were 'getting ready' for, but anyways, I had the room to myself for now. I got out my blue fighting armor, or clothes, or whatever it is, and my red scarf. I put on all of my, stuff, before tying my hair ino a braid that ran all the way down my back. I had a few minutes before I had to leave, but I decided I'd be early.

The whole 'brawling' thing, was actually just a huge room, like, as big as a football stadium, maybe two. There were different ways they could make the room look like the different courses, and different obstacles they put up. Then there was a set of stadium chairs that wrapped around the room, where people could sit and watch. You'd think it would be this whole big thing you should be crazy nervous about, but it's really not. I was told by one of the staff members that this brawl would be set on 'Final Destination' one of the easiest courses to fight on. Before the fight started, each brawler was given a substance that made no real damage when you were hit in the fight, it just made you tired, hence the percentages. Then, it would ware off after about an hour or so. You would be left with a little soreness, but no actual injuries.

In no time, people started arrving to watch us fight, and soon enough, Ike made his appearence, and not long followed by Link, and then Pit. And after that, it wasn't much longer until the settings were set, we were put onto the arena, and the voice of master hand came over the intercom to announce round one. I immediately went for whoever was in front of me, who happened to be Ike. Then, I managed to keep my percentages below twenty before all three of the others had lost one of their stock. Suddenly, it came down to me and Pit, me leaning obviously more toward victory, with forty percent and two stock left, him with one hundred and sixteen percent and one stock. I made the last move and Ko'd him. I had won the first round.

The second round was worse on my part. I had managed to get down to one stock before anyone else had gotten down to two. Sure, they had high percentages, but I had lost two. Ouch, that was going to hurt me bad in this round. I was on my last life, so I better make it worth it. I ended up trying to stay out of the way for the most part, getting hit a couple of times, before I had won the second round as well. Since I had won both of the first two rounds, we didn't have to continue on to the third. I shook hands with all three of my competitors, before taking on the boss at the end. Apparently 'the word' was right, and there was two giant bowsers. They each had one hundred and fifty HP, which I would have to get down to zero on both of them with three lives. Being in slow-motion, I wasn't able to make a move fast enough before the bowser to the left of me hit me right in the face with his claws, sending me flipping through the air to the other side of the stadium. As I was falling though, I could feel the stuff they gave us so that we wouldn't really get hurt wearing off. So basically, if i got hit hard enough, it wouldn't be good. If you either hit the ground, or hit the wall around the stadium (the adience was more above you than around you, the walls were all around, and then the audience was above it) you lost one of your lives, and if you couldn't get back to the surface before hitting the ground, you lost one as well. I hit the wall hard and aggressively. Since the stuff they gave me hadn;t completely worn off yet, it wasn't terrible, but it was enough for me to feel it. It took that to get one of the stadium workers to realize that they had forgotten to give me more of the stuff (I really hate calling it 'stuff' but I really don't know what it is) before the final boss fight. They asked me if I was okay to keep fighting and gave me more of the stuff before it was back to fighting again. I got the first giant bowser out before losing anouther life, but in the end it was me on my last life, with over one hundred percent, and the last bowser down to thirty HP. So pretty much, if I gave him a few more good hits, he would be done, but if he hit me good enough one more time, I was done. I jumped up in the air and did a down kick onto the bowser, which actually finished him off. It took a minute for everyone, including me, to figure out that I had just won, and then I heard cheering. I had won and just about everyone was there to see it. IT was probably one of the best feelings, considering how weak I was as a child, how everyone looked down on me, as nothing but a little girl with no potential to accomplish anything. And now look at me. I think I had earned the right to be just a little cocky after that. But just a little.

((A/N: woo yeah first chapter done. So it'd be really cool if you reviewed this and whatnot so yeah fun times. Hopefully I'll manage to get the next chapter written and posted soon, which will be in Link's point of view. So yeah, thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. ))


End file.
